Of Fairies And GodChildren
by Fairly Odd New Yorker
Summary: Sarah Sandon, Connie (her fairy), and her father are moving to Dimmsdale! What happens when Sarah finds out that someone else has a fairy god parent? Loads of trouble, that’s what. Especially when they find out stupidity runs in the family.
1. Prologue:Destination Dimmsdale

**

* * *

****Of Fairies And God-Children****

* * *

**Summary: Sarah Sandon, Connie(her fairy), and her father are moving to Dimmsdale! What happens when Sarah finds out that someone else has a fairy god parent? Loads of trouble, that's what.

Disclaimer: I don't own the original characters of FOP. I only own Connie, Sarah, Kimberly, Winnie, Willie, and Colleen.

[A/N]- Warning- You're going to hate the word 'ordinary' for a while. At least for a couple of sentences. :-P

(I'm re-writing the chapters before I add more. No drastic changes will be made.)

* * *

**Prologue-Destination-Dimmsdale****

* * *

**  
Sarah Sandon had always lived an ordinary life, ordinarily. She had ordinary parents. They had ordinary careers as lawyers. She had an ordinary home, an ordinary school, and she could say ordinary friends, but she never knew what friends were. She never had any.

The day her parents had gotten divorced, she met her first friend, Connie. Connie wasn't ordinary, or bright. She was her Fairy God Parent, or in what Sarah suggested, she'd rather call her a Fairy God Sister, since she was only thirteen and being called a parent at such an age didn't sound like something to be proud of.  
  
"3 more miles!!"  
  
Sarah's Dad called cheerfully out to her from the driver's seat of the camper. Sarah has never liked this camper (It had been sitting in her Grandfather's backyard for who knows how long,) and it was bearable, but it had its faults: moths, bad plumbing, and some ripped curtains. There was a bed full of cockroaches, but Sarah wished them away to Pluto: that bed was to be hers anyway.  
  
"Oh joy."  
  
Sarah mumbled, covering her face in a pillow. She had long raven hair like her Dad, and green eyes like her Mom's were. She was to visit her Mom for a week and a half at the end of each month, which wasn't too long but her Mom worked a lot anyway, and she was very grateful.  
  
"Cheer up! We're almost there!"  
  
Connie, her fairy god mother exclaimed happily, her eyes following the lines on the road as they zipped by. She had green hair tied in a ponytail, green eyes, and a black shirt with a bright yellow star in the center. She was usually stupid and her attention span was rather short, but Sarah liked her all the same.  
  
Sarah groaned, throwing the pillow to the end of the mattress. "That's why I'm unhappy."  
  
"Who are you talking to, muffin?" Her Dad called.  
  
"My imaginary friend." she lied.  
  
"Oh, okay." He glanced at a sign.  
  
"Dimmsdale-Next Exit!"  
  
Connie poofed into a green gnat and followed Sarah as she ran into the living room.  
  
"I hope this place isn't what it sounds."  
  
He turned the exit to an ordinary looking neighborhood.  
  
"Looks good to me. If it doesn't to you, oh well, we're stuck here." He said with a joking laugh.  
  
Sarah rolled her eyes; her Dad's humor was very poor. She grabbed on tight to the passenger seat in the front as her as he swerved the bulky camper into a trailer park.  
  
"Well, here we are!" he announced.

* * *


	2. CH1:Stupidity plus Fairy equals Connie

Chapter 1~Can't spell 'Vicky' without 'icky'! Can't spell 'stupid' without 'Connie'!....no, wait.  
  
[A/N] Glad most of you enjoyed it--I realized I didn't have Connie talk much in the prologue. Couldn't add the chapter to the previous, so this'll have to do  
  
"Wake up sleepyhead!!!!!"  
  
Connie's wand glowed, making Sarah hover in the air. She woke up and looked down, letting out a yelp as Connie dropped her on her bed. She bounced upright.  
  
"School's tomorrow, nitwit."  
  
She replied grumpily, curling up in her bed.  
  
"Waken, waken, eggs and ba-"  
  
Her dad came in, slamming the door on Connie, crushing her against the wall. He was wearing his dentist uniform.  
  
"Good morning sunshine!! I'm off to work!"  
  
"Err---uh---yeah---um---bye---", Sarah mumbled, her eyes closed in exhaustion.  
  
"I found this flyer the other day for a babysitter and here she is!"  
  
Sarah's eyes shot open. A tall, teenage girl with red hair and wild green eyes glared menacingly at her as she stood in the doorway. 'It's like Satan in human form!!' Sarah thought eyes wide with fear.  
  
"What?!?! I don't need a--"  
  
"Bye now!"  
  
"But I--"  
  
Vicky gave an evil glare at her. Sarah was whimpering in her head.  
  
"Okay, my job is to waste your electric, you're job is to clean the house!!"  
  
"That's not fair!"  
  
"LIVE WITH IT!!"  
  
She screamed, practically shaking the house. Her cell phone rang, and she walked into the other room as she answered it.  
  
The door swung slowly away from the wall, and Connie smiled, toothless. She made a big smash in the wall.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Ur hurh."  
  
She held up her wand slowly and it glowed, changing her back to normal.  
  
"That baby-sitter sounds harsh."  
  
"No duh! I'd rather be stuck here with a fire breathing dragon."  
  
"Why don't you just wish her away? Hint hint!"  
  
"Okay! I wish--"  
  
Vicky walked into her room, and Connie, as always, poofed into a gnat.  
  
"Tough luck twerp, the Turners have gone out and I'll have to baby-sit the both of you at their house."  
  
"I'll just stay here and..."  
  
"MOVE IT!!"  
  
They both got into her car and drove off to the Turners.  
  
They approached the front door, and Vicky rang the bell multiple times at once.  
  
"Are you allowed to do this?"  
  
"Do what, twerp?!?!?"  
  
"Bring me over someone else's house to watch two different kids at once in an effort to make more money?"  
  
"Whaddoyou know, twerp?? You've just moved here!"  
  
"But, anyway, I don't think it's---"  
  
"You talk too much, SHUT UP!!"  
  
The Turners, the mom and the dad, appeared at the door. They were wearing their daily bingo shirts. Vicky's angry face quickly changed to a smile.  
  
"Take good care of Timmy, Vicky!" they shouted as they raced off to the car.  
  
When they sped off, Vicky quickly grabbed Sarah by the collar of her shirt. She stomped into the house, slamming the door behind her. She dropped her next to a little boy with brown hair and a pink shirt and a pink hat. He looked as scared as she was.  
  
"Okay now. You twerps go UPSTAIRS and not a peep till your parents get home, got it?!?!?!"  
  
They nodded reluctantly and she stormed off to the living room.  
  
Connie buzzed annoyingly at Sarah's face. She swatted at her,  
  
"Not NOW!", she muttered, hoping Timmy hadn't heard. That's all she needed was to be the girl who talks to a gnat.  
  
"Huh?", Timmy asked, confused.  
  
"Err, nothing. Just a pesky fly...", she replied, eyeing Connie, who spun in circles in the air for no reason at all.  
  
"Wanna go play video games?"  
  
"Sure. Race ya!!"  
  
Sarah yelled, racing up the stairs, Timmy raced after her.  
  
"HEY!!!!!!!!!!! I HEARD HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
They laughed, covering their mouths, hoping Vicky wouldn't hear them.  
  
"Sarah!!!"  
  
"Meep!"  
  
Sarah watched in horror as Vicky headed up the stairs towards her, angrier than she has ever seen.  
  
"IWISHSHEWASFROZEN!!!!"  
  
Sarah yelled out in fear. Her wish was granted, and Vicky stood in place, her face still angry.  
  
Sarah turned to Timmy, who stared in horror. 'Oh no.he saw.'  
  
"Timmy, it was.a....um."  
  
Timmy finally spoke,  
  
"Cool, you have a fairy god parent too!"  
  
"No I--.Wait a minute.'too'?"  
  
Sarah asked in confusion.  
  
"I have them too!"  
  
"Them?"  
  
Connie poofed back into herself,  
  
"And I'm the stupid one?!"  
  
She poofed a dunce cap onto Sarah's head. It covered over her eyes. Sarah groaned angrily and jumped up, slamming it onto Connie's head.  
  
"Ah-ha-ha!! I'm BLIND!!"  
  
She spun around the room in wide circles, crashing into Timmy and his fishbowl. She managed to pluck it off her head and examined the mess. Her face was wide with shock.  
  
"Uh-oh..spaGHETTIO!!"  
  
Her face quickly changed to her goofy smile again.  
  
"Knuckle head, what did you DO??"  
  
Sarah cried. She turned to Timmy.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry, she's---"  
  
She paused when she saw to fairies floating above him. They waved their wands and the whole mess was cleaned up, as if it never happened. He had fairy god parents, the wife had pink swirly hair and the husband had green hair. She gaped in awe. They looked somewhat like Connie.  
  
"You weren't kidding."  
  
She looked back to Connie, who was slamming her head into the wall. She rushed over to stop her, remembering the last time when she had a concussion.  
  
"Doofy, look!"  
  
She grabbed her head and turned it towards Timmy's fairies. Connie paused a moment, then yelled out again for no reason.  
  
"Mr. & Mrs. President???"  
  
Sarah smacked herself in the middle of her forehead.  
  
[A/N]- Didja like it? Lemme know. Boy, Connie is pret-ty dumb, huh? -gets knocked in The head by a book- OWW!! Anyway, I'm so proud of this, mostly because this is my first fic. Oh, when I get my scanner working again I'll put a link up in my profile-thingy so you can visit the site to see my drawings!! 


	3. CH2:Mom and Dad!

~~~Chapter 2-Mom and Dad!!!~~~  
  
[A/N] Quite short. Just pretend it's a day with a reluctant cast.*glares at them* Anyway, thank you for the reviews! This has to be my only good fic so far. I'm going to try better and I'm trying real hard to get my FOP Fanart up. ^^  
  
Sarah grabbed Connie on the collar of her t-shirt.  
  
"No!! They're FAIRIES!!"  
  
Connie gasped, "Fairies DO exist!!"  
  
Sarah let out a deep sigh, "Yeah. And you're a fairy too."  
  
"Oh.RIGHT! Then, who are you guys??" she asked.  
  
"I'm Cosmo!!" yelled the green haired one.  
  
"And I'm Wanda." Replied the other.  
  
"I'm Connie!!!" she shrieked, and let out a loud burp. "TA DA!!!"  
  
Wanda stared with her mouth open, "Connie?"  
  
"Do you know her?" Timmy asked, eyebrows raised in question.  
  
"CONNIE!!!!!!" Cosmo screamed at the top of his lungs, and zoomed over to her, squeezing her to death.  
  
"Can't.breathe.AIR! Need.AIR!!" Connie gasped.  
  
"Now you know how I feel!" Sarah said, arms folded over her chest.  
  
Cosmo finally let go of Connie. "Okay.how.do.you.know.me?" she collapsed onto the floor. Wanda flew over and helped her up.  
  
"Of course you wouldn't remember us, you were a baby then. But we're your parents!"  
  
"Cooooolll! I have parents!" She hugged Wanda.  
  
"And I have green hair!" Cosmo yelled, hugging the both of them. A camera flashed, nearly blinding them. Timmy and Sarah were across from them, smiling.  
  
"Aww, a Kodak moment!" Timmy said, pulling out the picture from his Polaroid.  
  
Cosmo snatched the camera from Timmy, shoving it in his own face taking multiple pictures. His eyes looked bigger than usual.  
  
"I think it's the green hair." Sarah commented to Timmy.  
  
"Yeah, you should see him with coffee."  
  
"Oh yeah, I've seen Connie with it. Bad combo."  
  
Wanda flew over to Cosmo, prying the camera out of his hands. "Sweetie, you'll blind yourself."  
  
Cosmo floated there in midair, stiff as a rock.  
  
"HelL-LO??" Connie said, tapping him on the head, "Daddy?" she paused, "Hey, that's the first time I said it!" she turned to Wanda, "MOMMY!!" she hugged her.  
  
Cosmo finally 'woke up'. "Ow. My head hurts, you guys."  
  
"Note to self." Timmy said, "Cameras and Cosmos don't mix."  
  
"That should be the same for Connie." Sarah added, watching Connie zooming around Cosmo's head.  
  
"Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy!!"  
  
"My head's spinning." Cosmo said finally, and plopped down on Timmy's bed.  
  
"So, should we unfreeze the babysitter?"  
  
Timmy and Sarah stared at eachother, then finally said.  
  
"NAH!!"  
  
Timmy thought a while, "Well, at least until my parents get home."  
  
"Works for me!" said Sarah.  
  
[A/N]-Next one will be better.I hope. Preview-next'll be Krawkers Crazy Classroom!! Thanks for reviews!!  
  
Rebecca: Okay, that was way too much talking. Connie: Well you should have put more descriptions on how we looked, miss- smarty-pants-writer! Rebecca: What was I supposed to do? Count the amount of times you blinked?! Connie: Hey, I had something in my eye! And, yeah, that would have made it MORE INTERESTING!!! Sarah: And you embarrassed me in front of Timmy! Cosmo: Anyone have Ibuprofen? Wanda: [talking over Sarah and Connie's quarreling] I'll be in my trailer... [Poofs off, poof sign says 'buh bye!'] Timmy: DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!...Oh forget it. Cosmo: STOP YELLING YOU'RE MAKING MY EARS RING!! Sarah: Stupid fairy! You made me look bad!! [Pulls out Eustace's mask from the t.v. show 'Courage the Cowardly Dog'] Sarah: Booga booga booga!! Connie: [Screams like Courage] Rebecca: QUIT IT!! Anyway, that'll be COPYRIGHT! Sarah: [drops mask while chasing Connie] Cosmo: Oooo!! [Grabs mask and puts it on] Scary fairy! Run AWAY!! [Waves his arms in the air] Timmy: *sigh* [Grabs remote from floor and shuts off screen] 


	4. CH3:From Peaceful To Not So Peaceful

[A/N} Here goes, believe me, the next one will be funny- THE TWINS COME IN!! I understand about the others who have made children for Cosmo and Wanda, and I respect them but these are my own. Oh yeah, love and friendship comes in like in a few chapters. Hope you like this! Read and review, and no flames! THEY HURT!! Yeah, the chapter title sucks.  
  
Chapter 3-From Peaceful to Not-So-Peaceful  
  
The school bus zoomed along the road towards Dimmsdale Elementary. Sarah was sitting next to Timmy, with Chester and A.J. in the seat in front of him.  
  
"Good, they're both sleeping."  
  
Sarah reassured Timmy as she peeked through the pocket of her shirt where Cosmo and Connie (as mice) were sleeping. They were snoring peacefully as they curled up next to each other.  
  
"Good. The last thing we need is Crocker to find out about them." Wanda said, "No offense to her, but Connie is WAY louder than Cosmo."  
  
"I think she'd take it as a compliment." Sarah replied, nodding slightly. "Anyway, who is Crocker?"  
  
"Who? I think you mean 'what'." Chester answered. He and A.J. had listened in and were peering over the seat.  
  
"He's a nutcase of a science teacher who believes in fairies. He's totally whacked." A.J answered.  
  
Sarah and Timmy exchanged glances when they heard the word 'fairy'.  
  
"Yeah, fairies.What a whacko." Timmy said, rolling his eyes. Sarah smiled.  
  
"Hey, you're new right?" A.J. said, looking at Sarah. "I'm A.J."  
  
"I'm Chester." Chester said.  
  
"I'm Sarah. I just moved here."  
  
"I know. I saw you pull in the trailer park." Chester replied.  
  
"Cool. Then we're neighbors too." Sarah said, smiling. Chester's freckled face turned a bright red.  
  
"There's something I didn't tell you two yet." Wanda said as they took a seat in Crocker's science class, "Connie isn't our only daughter; we had two other daughters and a son as well."  
  
"Huh?" Timmy said, confused. "You pick now to tell us?"  
  
"Well, Cosmo doesn't remember them anyway, only maybe if he saw them."  
  
"Where are they?" Sarah replied.  
  
"Colleen and the twins, Winnie and Willy, they were adopted. Colleen should be living on her own soon."  
  
"How can you just give them away??" Timmy exclaimed.  
  
"I never GAVE them away!" Wanda said crossly, "Fairies are needed for kids like you."  
  
"Well---"Sarah started but was cut off as Mr. Crocker entered the room.  
  
"Hello class. Seems we have a new student in our class today. Sarah Sandon?"  
  
Sarah raised her hand.  
  
"Another vict-- I mean, student. Okay class, you'll finish this handout before the end of class or we'll be seeing plenty of fresh 'F's!" Crocker exclaimed, baring his yellow teeth. "Though I don't think they'd differ either way." He muttered.  
  
............. ............. .............  
  
"Connie, do you remember if you had any brothers or sisters?"  
  
Timmy had to 'baby-sit' or watch Connie, while Sarah went home with her new friend, Kimberly Johansson. Timmy was feeling even lonelier, due to the fact that Cosmo and Wanda had been poofed to Fairy Court by Jorgen Von Strangle, the toughest fairy in the universe.  
  
((Yes, I know you PrObAbLy know that, but they always say that as if you've never heard of him before.))  
  
The situation obviously had nothing to do with him, which left him alone, with Connie.  
  
"Hey, hey, I just noticed something Timmy, Timmy do you want to know what I just noticed Timmy, huh, Timmy, huh? Huh? Huh????"  
  
Timmy sighed deeply, rather annoyed. "What?" He replied calmly.  
  
Connie pulled her face into a small smile, and whispered, "You have buck teeth."  
  
Timmy stared at her, still annoyed. Connie stuck her two front teeth out and grinned,  
  
"Yew looka like Bugs Bunny." She said in a baby voice, swinging her head side to side.  
  
Timmy sighed, and then gave it another try. "Do you remember if you had any siblings?"  
  
"What's a silly bing? Is that like a banana spit?"  
  
"WHAT? No. Sibling means brothers or sisters."  
  
"Oh yeah, I have some of those, I remember!!"  
  
"You do?" Timmy replied, amazed.  
  
"Newsflash? You can't forget two little gremlins that HANG ON YOUR HAIR!!" Connie screamed.  
  
Timmy stared, eyes wide with fear. Connie smiled and laughed.  
  
"I'm kidding, weird buck-tooth-pink-hat-and-shirt-boy. I loved them."  
  
"Do you remember their names?"  
  
Connie thought for a second, eyes searching around the room without a purpose.  
  
"Erm, no. Oh wait, something's comin.uh----" Connie paused. "Oh yeah, 'Ow, get off my arms, you're scratching my skin apart'. Oh no, that was me, uhhhhhh."  
  
Timmy leapt into the air, hitting her on the head.  
  
"OW! What'd you.Oh, now I remember!! 'Colleen! Don't leave me with them! NoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOO!!!!!'" She screamed as if that event where happening right at that time, then her voice switched back to normal. "COLLEEN! I remember her!"  
  
"Dead cheese?"  
  
"No, Colleen, Buck-toothed-pink-boy!" She replied with a snort, shaking her head with shame. "You really got to focus, Pink-hat-big-teeth."  
  
Timmy rolled his eyes, "Whatever."  
  
Sarah burst into the room, "Sorry about leaving you, Timmy. You HAVE to see her house! She skates so much; I'm surprised she didn't wreck it already!"  
  
Timmy spoke out, "Well.She's one of the real troublemakers in school, you really should watch--"  
  
"Timmy, you sound like my father! She's really nice. In fact, she said it would be okay if you and Chester and A.J. came over tomorrow!"  
  
Timmy gulped. Connie sulked, hovering in the air next to him.  
  
"Oh, I'm not your friend anymore, right?? Why can't I come???"  
  
Sarah folded her arms across her chest, "You're a fairy, you can't be seen by anyone 'sides us. And you've always been my friend, Connie. You know that."  
  
"Yeah, yeah.." Connie mumbled, thinking it over in her head.  
  
"Where are Cosmo and Wanda?" Sarah asked, looking at the empty fishbowl.  
  
"They're in Fairy Court." Timmy replied simply.  
  
Sarah's eyes widened. "What happened?? Connie and I had to go there once, but it was only because she once made it rain grated cheddar cheese and we had to reverse it, make people forget and all."  
  
Timmy shook that image of Connie doing that, remembering how much she can make Cosmo look like a college professor.  
  
"Anyway, I have no clue why they're there. Jorgen Von Strangle came and poofed them off."  
  
Connie finally spoke out, while watching a piece of fuzz float near her face.  
  
"Something deep down tells me something bad is going to happen.And NO, IT'S NOT FART." Connie said sharply when she saw Sarah about to comment.  
  
[A/N] Was it good? Did it suck? Let me know! Notice how I try to limit cursing when I write fanfics, but I'm just being honest. Oh, I love that song.^^ 


End file.
